1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices capable of use by animals, and more particularly relates to devices for the amusement and exercise of animals that do not require human presence, intervention or action in order for animals to be amused and exercised for an extended period of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are presently available a number of devices directed to amusement or exercise of animals that may be used without necessitating continued human intervention and attention. The array of such devices includes devices having a hollowed member mounted to an elastic member attachable to a stationary support, the hollowed member containing a plurality of small objects, similar to the contents of an infant's rattle, capable of producing sound when subjected to rapid movement, or containing substances capable of producing odors attractive to animals when the animal bites or pulls at a porous hollowed member, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,194,736 and 2,698,598. Further, such devices may also include a rigid rod disposed between a suspended elastic member and a hollowed member, to prevent entangling the animal, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,158. In addition, devices directed to a pull toy for animals may be capable of use without attachment to a stationary support, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,202.
Despite the availability of such devices, there exists a need in the art for an exercise and amusement device for animals that is capable of producing a set of sounds recognizable by individual animals as similar to sounds ordinarily associated with the voice or other sounds made by the animal's owner or caregiver, the set of sounds produced in response to pulling or tugging at the device by the animal, yet capable of producing different sets of sounds as from time to time deemed appropriate by the animal's owner or caregiver, and capable of attachment to a variety of stationary supports.